


Jongie just wants to play

by BabieJongho



Series: Smol Jongie [26]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angel jongho, Baby Jongho, Caregiver!Hongjoong, Little Space, Little!San, Soft Choi Jongho, Soft Jeong Yunho, Soft Jung Wooyoung, Soft Kim Hongjoong, Toys, baby wooyoung, babying jongho agenda, caregiver!seonghwa, caregiver!yunho, little!jongho, little!wooyoung, little!yeosang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabieJongho/pseuds/BabieJongho
Summary: Jongie accidentally breaks Woo’s car, and now Woo won’t play with him.
Series: Smol Jongie [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710505
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	Jongie just wants to play

Jongho has always been adamant about playing with the other littles when he had regressed. Even if he was the only one regressed at the time, he would reach out for one of his Hyung s to play cars with him, or build a block tower. Usually, Wooyoung would come and play with Jongho. The two would be settled down on the play mat in the living room, playing pretend with their stuffies or building a tower with their blocks. Wooyoung had pulled out his favorite car toy, driving it over top of the coloring book he had thrown aside after he’d gotten bored with it. Of course, seeing the car, Jongie wanted to play with it too! 

“Jongie wan’ car!” He said, looking up at Wooyoung with the best puppy eyes he could. Wooyoung smiles, handing him a car from the bucket of toys. It was a small, white windowless toy car, and its wheels looked like they were about to fall off at any moment from how much the car had been used. Jongho still accepted the car, rolling it over top of a coloring book just like Wooyoung had done. Of course, being younger in headspace he was a little rough with the toy, not realizing that the wheels were fragile and could be easily broken. Jongho dropped the car, and the wheels came flying off along with the bar that held the wheels together. 

“Jongie! Bad bad bad! Broke youngie’s car!” Wooyoung squealed, dropping the car and balling his hands in fists. Wooyoung began crying, throwing things around. Of course, he never intended to hit the younger little, but the inevitable happened and one of the plush toys had ended up hitting Jongie. 

The mentally younger began to sob, tears quickly falling down the boy’s plump cheeks as he began rubbing the tears from his eyes, only for more tears to fall. Jongie wanted his Appa, Mama, anyone! 

“Hey, hey what’s going on in here?” The second little Wooyoung saw Yunho come into the room, he reached out his arms to be carried. Wooyoung wanted comfort, Jongie broke his car and so Woo was sad! 

“Yunnie! J- Jongie broke Woo’s car! No more wheel!” Wooyoung said, pointing to the broken car and the wheels laying next to it. 

“Dada!” Jongie looked up at Yunho, reaching his arms out. Yunho could feel his heart breaking, he could tell just how upset Jongie was. 

“Woo, can Yunnie put you down?” When Wooyoung started shaking his head, Yunho knew he would have to rush to get Seonghwa or Hongjoong. He couldn’t leave little Jongho alone by himself, but he couldn’t carry two littles at once either. Yunho rushed to Hongjoong’s studio, informing the leader of what had happened. 

“Jongie baby, Appa’s here!” Hongjoong said in a sing-song voice. Jongie reached out for his Appa, taking no time to wrap his arms around Hongjoong and bury his head into his Appa’s shoulder. Hongjoong swayed back and forth, rubbing soothing circles on the littles back. 

“Appa, Jongie break Woo’s car!” Woo yelled, once again pointing to the car that was on the floor. 

“Woo, baby, I'm sure it was just an accident. Jongie’s not as big as you are, he’s just a baby. He would never mean to break your car.” Hongjoong says, and Yunho nods in agreement with what the other caregiver had to say. 

“Woo… woo threw Plushie at Jongie cause woo was angy that Jongie break car.” Wooyoung confessed, new tears gathering in his eyes. 

“Woo, I think you should apologize to Jongie and I think no desert would be a fair enough punishment for throwing things.” Hongjoong told the little, and Wooyoung nodded. 

____

The next time Jongho had asked to play with little Wooyoung, Woo wasn’t so open to the idea. 

“Woo p’ay!” Jongie said, patting the spot in front of him for the little to sit down and play with the soft toys surrounding the little. 

“Nuh-uh! Don’ wan play with Jongie! Jongie baby an’ broke Woo’s car!” 

“Woo, play with Jongie. It was just an accident when your car broke, Appa even got you a new one!” Yunho says to the little. 

“Woo go play with Sangie.” Wooyoung runs off to go find Yeosang, leaving Jongho to sit in the living room to play with his toys all alone. 

“Is okay, Jongie! Sannie will play with you!” Jongho’s sad pout turns into a smile when San suddenly appears, the older little sitting down in front of Jongho and pulling out a coloring book. Jongie picks up a crayon and starts to messily scribble in a Disney princess with San. While the two are playing, Jongho asks Yunho a question Yunho doesn’t expect to hear from the little. 

“Dada why Woono p’ay with Jongie?” The little looks up at Yunho, hoping to hear the reason why Woo had been refusing to play with the little. 

“I don’t know why, Jongie. I’m sorry baby.” 

“Is okay.” Jongho pouts, going back to playing with Sannie. 

____

Yunho and Hongjoong didn’t know what to do. No matter how many times Jongho asked, Wooyoung would always turn Jongho down before running away to play with Yeosang instead. It had led to little Jongho thinking Wooyoung hated him. Of course, the caregivers all had to come up with something to get Wooyoung to play with Jongie. 

“Woo, baby, come here. Appa and Yunnie want to talk to you about something.” A pout formed on Wooyoung’s face. Was he in trouble? 

“You see baby, Jongie’s super super sad. Do you know why?” Hongjoong starts off, and Wooyoung shakes his head. 

“Woo, Jongie’s sad because he thinks Woo doesn’t like him because you won’t play with him.” Wooyoung gasps, realizing everything. 

“Woo made Jongie sad? Woo didn’ wanna make Jongie sad!” Wooyoung says, clearly upset that he’d been the one who made Jongie sad. 

“How about, you go play with Jongie to make it up to him?” Wooyoung nods eagerly, running to hurry and grab all of his favorite toys to play with Jongie. It wasn’t long before bright smiles and loud giggles filled the living room. Sure, it was a mess, but it was worth it seeing Jongie and Woo playing together again.

**Author's Note:**

> HI I’M SORRY IT’S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I’VE UPDATED. I take requests ahaha :’) 
> 
> I just haven’t really been getting requests nor have I really had the motivation to write something so I hope you enjoyed this blob of words that is kind of a mess.


End file.
